rwby_wiki_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Astrid Scarlet
Astrid Scarlet also known as the '''Black Renegade, '''she stars as an antagonist in the story of RWBY Wiki Chronicles. Other Quotes "I left them because I don't like killing for ranks, I kill cause I want to make history" "The shadows are my ally, my shield." Affiliations Anarki Fleet (previously) Renegades of the Anarki Fleet Night's Assassins Thieves Guild Physical Appearance Astrid is a young, 5'4" tall woman with an moderate build of muscle, her medium length black hair looks nice with her unusual purple eye color. Her pupils are almost cat like, which is stunning at first glance. She has an fair skin complexion. Attire/Wardrobe She wears an decorated black leather cowl with a dark mask that covers her face, and has an long black cloak that's length goes barely past her very lower torso. Astrid has an black leather cuirass with the insignia of her faction in the middle of her chest, her sleeves run down as long sleeves and dark gauntlets and gloves are equipped for proper defense. Her attire is finally topped off with black leather legwear with padding for very adequate protection, and lightweight leather boots, black as midnight. All together, her entire attire makes her blend in nearly perfectly with shadows, and is excellent for midnight operations. She has a armament belt for throwing knives, poisons, her daggers, and a moderately sized pouch for lockpicks. On her back, she has a quiver of ebony metal arrows for her bow. Hobbies Stealing / Breaking into peoples homes Taking contracts for assassination Murdering Anarki Fleet members Personality Astrid is a woman who isn't very social to those she doesn't know, or who aren't affiliated with her organisation. She will never run away, even when she is clearly the one who is outnumbered proving she is very bold. She is mainly very stern. Relations Caeser Fang: Her previous leader, she abandoned his group long ago due to how much she didn't fit in. Tickets: She took him into her care after discovering his skills. Inviting him into the guild, she helped him fit in well there. Astrid trains him as well to become a master thief. Early Life Astrid was born in WinterIron whilst her family was visiting there, afterwards they head on back to their home in Nedztral. For her first few months of life, she was missing the ability to see, afterwards she began to gain the sense of sight. After this happening, her family discovered that she was born with the ability to detect life. See living things far away as they give off a aura that she can only see, even through walls or buildings. Current Life Astrid has joined an large organisation of expertly skilled thieves, and is now apart of an assassins group called the Night's Assassins. She usually now focuses on murdering Anarki Fleet members whenever such an opportunity rises for her, and takes contracts from others who want someone dead. Earning good sums of money. Family * Father/ Deceased * Mother/ Deceased * Older Sister/ Unknown, Possibly alive * Younger Sister/ Unknown * Brother/ Deceased Weaponry Her ranged weapon is a large bow named Shadowhunt, an pure black bow that is very powerful and extremely accurate, it can shoot targets from unbelievably large distances. And usually deals enough force to kill in a single shot with an arrow. Astrid's first melee weapon is an dagger named Nightingale, an dangerously razor sharp ebony metal blade that can cause major bleeding when come into contact with. It has a black, obsidian made hilt and handle, with a flawless ruby gemstone in the middle of the hand guard. Her second melee weapon is named Blood Brandish, it is a short sword that can easily sever limbs. It has a red handle, the middle of the hand guard has a enchanted arcane crystal that absorbs blood near by, the more blood it has taken, the more powerful it gradually becomes. Abilities Eyes of the Soul Seeker (Life Detect): Astrid was born with the amazing gift of detecting life, she is able to see the visible aura of living beings whether it'd be through buildings, walls, or extremely far away, and even in the pitch dark of midnight. The auras are different depending on if she counts them as a threat, ally, or just neutral. She is masterful at the art of stealth, sneaking. Infiltration and picking locks is basically a cakewalk for someone with her amount of experience. Astrid is an expert at close quarters combat with daggers, and swords. Her elite accuracy is extraordinary, extremely precise shots with her bow are always made. Credits Page created by A Perfect Moon Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Female Characters